1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a film cartridge chamber in which a film cartridge is loaded.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras adapted for use of a film cartridge of the type permitting film feeding by thrust driving have heretofore been arranged to be loaded with the film cartridge by inserting and taking out the film cartridge through an output port having an opening which is a little larger than the film cartridge. In other words, the camera of this kind is arranged to obviate the necessity of a large opening-and-closing member which is called a back cover and conventionally arranged to expose every thing including a film take-up spool and a photo-taking aperture provided on the side of the body of the camera. Further, the camera of this kind is provided with a holding means for constantly holding the film cartridge of the above-stated type and is arranged to permit driving the film cartridge from outside through the holding means.
A camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 9-211607 has a cartridge operating device which is composed of a spool driving means for driving the film supply spool of a film cartridge, a holding means for constantly holding the film cartridge after the camera is loaded with the film cartridge, and an operating means disposed at the holding means for driving the film supply spool from outside by engaging the film supply spool. Such a cartridge operating device is configured compactly, and when it has become impossible to rewind the film into the film cartridge, the spool driving means permits rewinding the film back into the film cartridge without opening the lid of a cartridge loading chamber, by operating the operating means.
Further, an optical apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 9-222663 has an external driving means arranged such that, in a rewinding into a film cartridge a film which has come to a stop halfway in process of film transport, the external driving means permits a spool driving means to be driven from outside of the camera body for the purpose of preventing reexposure of exposed frames of the film from being made by opening a back cover with which an aperture part is covered.
According to the prior art examples cited above, however, it is impossible to take out a film cartridge from the camera in a case where the film happens to stick inside the camera and does not allow film winding or rewinding by thrust driving.
Further, according to the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. HEI 9-211607 and No. HEI 9-222663, the film cartridge is held by a rotatable holding means and the holding means is driven from outside when it has become impossible to wind or rewind the film by thrust driving. This arrangement, however, causes an increase in size of an opening-and-closing lid of the film cartridge chamber which includes the holding means arranged to rotatably hold the opening-and-closing lid.